Rat a tat
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Story of fall out boy after young blood, but it's not over yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story ages ago but never got around to write it so, here I am writing a story that is over due. Peace out! **

Diamond's P.O.V

I stopped and stared down at them, lying helplessly and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm all alone with two guys dying. I dropped to the ground and lay next to them, telling them it will be okay.

"Your going to be fine"! I screamed.

Then suddenly I woke up and everything was all just a blur.

"Diamond are you okay"? I stared up at Pip. "Where are they"? I asked worried. "They are fine, I called the police to track down the woman who hurt you and them".

"Thank you Pip". "Don't talk they nurse told me to keep you quiet". "When can I go home"? Pip nodded and said. " your so lucky you get to leave-". "NOW"! I screamed. I stood up, and ran out of the room and down all the hallways and routes. Then I stopped. I stared down though the window, I stared at a pale face that stared back up at me. I put my hand to the glass and whispered. "Pete". "There you are diamond, I was wondering you would be here". I heard Pip say. Then she stared down at Pete.

"Diamond there is nothing you can do"! "He is just so, helpless". I whispered with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm leaving I hate it here". I shouted and ran for it, out the hallway and into the waiting room then out the door into the outside world. I froze, I stared at her...

"What are you looking at"? I yelled at her. Ashley stood there with her eyes locked onto me. I ran away from her, I could heat her boots on the footpath, I ran as far as I could go. I fell onto the long grass of the medow, I looked around the area to see if Ashley was in sight, no Ashley but there was a Pete.

"What are you doing here pete, you can't risk it. Ashley is mental". Pete stared at me. "Diamond, I'm a man".

"I know but, you have been through so much in the past year, being kidnapped wouldn't of been fun"! Pete sighed. "And Patrick went crazy at us like a physco human lion".

"What the hell is wrong with your mind Diamond"? "EVERYTHING"! I screamed in happiness. "Well it's the takeover, the break's over"! "Huh, Pete why did you say a random song title"? Pete stared a me with a smirk.

"Please". I said in sighing. Then I saw Pip. "Oh hey, Pip what are you doing here"? "Oh Pete, I thought you ran off with miss perfect"! "What"! Pete and I screamed in unison. "Why the hell would we run off together, your the one that is interested in Pete"! Pip started to blush slightly. "Pip"? Pete stared at her in shock. " pip, I've known you for so long and you didn't bother to tell me"!

"as patrick says, roses are red, violets are violet not freakin blue". Pip and Pete stared at me, as like they were about to burst out laughing. Pete frowned at me. "I found that joke on the internet"! " well, thanks for the memories reminds me of Panic! At the disco"! Pete stood up. "And I don't see a screaming monkey any where do I"? "STOP IT"! Pete shouted.

Then he walked off in disgrace. Pip stared at me. "It was a joke, I didn't know he would freak out"! "Until it happens". Pip finished my sentence. "Pete come on, I didn't mean it". I yelled down to him. Then he through a rock at me. I dodged it. "Pete"? Pip said softly. "What"? He mumbled. I sighed.

I then heard a rustle. "what was that noise"? "I dunno, don't ask me". Pip said staring into the distance. " roses are red, violets are blue, sugar I'm going down on you"! I heard someone say behind me. "Patrick I know it's you"! I said. "DAMN IT". Patrick shouted. He came into sight. "What are you doing here"? Pip snarled. "Rude much"!

"Patrick, what are you doing here"? Pete said. "You just asked the same question as diamond asked, twins". Patrick cheered like a 2-year-old. "Dance, dance we're falling apart to halftime". I sang. Patrick face palmed. I smiled.

Then I saw someone who you wouldn't want to see. "Guys run, it's Ashley". They all freaked out. Then stood up and ran away. "Come on, we don't want her to know we are here". I screamed.

**ok that was a short chapter, I'll try and make them longer. this book is for piplup1212's b'day. I hope you enjoyed. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I haven't updated in a while but, here I am. Keep calm and love fall out boy! **

Diamond's P.O.V

As they all say, life goes on but not for us. Ashley almost caught up with us. "Hey look finally a forEST". Pip screamed. We all ran for it, and sat down. "God, that we tiring"! Pete sighed. "But there is one problem, she threw something at my arm and its bleeding like crazy". Patrick said holding his breath. I stared into the woods and saw a shadow. "Guys, there is someone over there"! I taped Pete's shoulder. "Doesn't look like s chick".

I sighed. There I noticed they were heading towards us. "Hey are you alright". "NO! Can't you see my freaking arm"! Patrick shouted. The dude face Palmed. "Patrick I can't do anything about that"!

"Wait, do I know you"? I asked them. They smirked. " what is up with smirking? Is it like in fashion"! I piped. "Well, let's say-". I stopped them. "Brendan, slow down. What the hell happened to the world"? Brendan shrugged. I face Palmed.

As they are...

**I really cant be stuffed writing this chapter, have no ideas at all, but I did have one then lost it. Sorry about this way too short chapter. Peace out. **

**P.s I'm lazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**As they all think, I'm weird but, to be honest fall out boy and panic! At the disco are brother bands. **

Pete's P.O.V

"Okay, I'm really confused, Brendan why are you here and do you know what has happened to Ashley"? Pip asked worried. "Well, all I can say is that, do you have any beer"? Brendan asked cheekily. "NO! We dont just happen to have beer"! Patrick sassed. "Wow, Mr sassy calm down"! Diamond said.

"Brendan while your here can you help Patrick, he will end up going mental if you dont treat his arm, he'll end up eating us all". I screamed. Diamond face Palmed. "You guys are stupid". Diamond said into her hand. Brendan then grabbed a bandage and wrapped Patrick's arm in it. We all watch him like a hawk.

"Thanks mate". Patrick smiled in relief. "Diamond"?

"What Brendan, you are so annoying". Brendan frowned. "I was gonna give you this for protection". She stood up. Brendan pulled out a knI've and handed it to diamond. She stared at it in shock.

"Why would you give me this, you would never give this to me"! Diamond stared at Brendan. Then she did a really evil smirk. "Don't you dare diamond". I whispered. She sat down slowly and glared at Brendan. But, she then stood back up holding the knife.

Brendan shrugged. Then diamond stabbed him right in the stomach. "Diamond". I screamed with Patrick. She bolted for it. But, just as she ran deeper into the forest, Brendan smirked and started running after her. "What the hell". I shouted. "Come one Pete and pip we have to follow". Patrick stood up and started running too. Pip and I followed. "Why did diamond stab Brendan". I asked confused.

"That's not Brendan it's a fake". "What do you mean Patrick". Pip said in shock. "You don't want to know".

Then we all froze and watched as the "fake" Brendan tackled diamond to the ground. "Why did you stab me"? "Your not Brendan, he would never let me have a knife". Diamond froze.

"Well, I am the real Brendan urie"! "Okay then, when is your birthday"?

"12th of April 1987"! "What about your height"? "174cm". "You are the real Brendan". Brendan stood there. "No fake you would know that"! "I'm sorry Brendan".

"Diamond, it's fine it healed straight away"!

"This is so weird"! Patrick spoke. Then we wandered out of the forest with the other two.

**well, I'm not good at making chapters long, oh well too bad. Peace out.**


End file.
